In the land of magic
by Scarlett.13.Rose
Summary: Lady Jean must make her own way of life after being abused by her new husband, Sir James. After discovering that she is a sorcerer, she must escape with the help of no other then two other sorcerers hiding in the castle walls. *warning* Sexual and physical abuse, violence and light language. Based off the tv series, Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me while watching Merlin. It takes place in that time, but since it doesn't really have any of the Merlin characters, it's not a crossover. I hope you enjoy!**

 **It's rated T because of some sexy stuff (nothing graphic or R rated) also because of some violence and sicknesses.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

I look around the ballroom at the guests of the feast. Different colors of fabrics scatter the floor like flowers in the spring. My ward sits next to me, his armor-clad legs crossed tightly in front of him as he taps the wooden armrest with his index finger.

My ward is the king of the country. He adopted me when I was a baby, after my parents were killed by sorcerers. However, due to illness, I don't remember anything before age fifteen.

"What do you think of your feast, my dear?" he asks. his fading hair shines in the candle light as he turns his head.

The feast was mine. Mine because I became of age today. Some girls would perhaps kill to become of age because of all the illness in the land that will strike the children dead. I would prefer to be a child again. To run around the castle in my stockings and not worry about the man I must wed in five days.

"I like it much, my lord," I say, bobbing my head gently in a way of gratitude.

"Anything for you," he places his dry hand on my wrist, "after all, you are the heir to the throne."

A servant gives both my Ward and I a goblet of deep, violet liquid.

My Ward raises his, "a toast!" the guests stop dancing and give him their utmost attention. "to the woman who has become a daughter to me. And whose becoming of age has brought us this great feast, Lady Jean!" The guests who have them raise goblets, but they all chant, "Lady Jean!"

I smile graciously at the guests. My eyes falling to the small girl against the wall, Jubilation. She had been my handmaid for as long as I remember. Her short, black hair is clean, and she wears a blue dress that falls to her ankles in a messy heam. I knew she sewed the dress herself, and was very proud of it, even if it wasn't very neat. Her parents died of an illness when she was only ten. now she's fourteen and works very hard to survive.

Next my eyes fall onto is Sir James, the man I was to wed. He was my Ward's best army official, however, that was the only thing to him. He is at least double my age and is always away in battle. He is wearing his armor, covering his black hair and battle scars, one of which goes from the middle of his forehead down to his jaw. His blue eyes meet mine and he smirks as he takes a sip of his wine.

Finally, my eyes rest upon the eyes of Scott. He smiles softly and lifts his goblet to me. He grew ill the same time as I did, losing the vision in his right eye. I truly love him, but he is only a servant and my Ward insists on me marrying higher than that. For wealth and not for love.

...

Later that evening, Jubilation assists me as I step out of my skirts and remove my corset. She hands me my robes and I pull it over my head.

"my lady, are you alright?" Jubilation asks.

"of course," I reply, "my head just hurts from the wine."

"would you like for me to fetch the doctor?" she asks.

"no, I will be fine," I climb into bed and she blows out the candle. "Good night, Jubilation," I say.

"good night, my lady."

…

I am woken by a soft knock on the door. "yes?" I ask.

The door opens just enough for someone thin to come through, and Scott slips in.

I practically fly from bed and wrap my arms around his neck. I knew it took much to get past the guards outside my quarters, and he probably had to drug them. He works for the doctor of the castle, so he would have access to them.

"I had to see you," he says softly, so no one but me could hear.

"why?" I ask, fearing something may be wrong.

"Because I love you," his lips touch mine and heat spreads through my body. his hands fall to my waist and I feel my robes rising up my legs and to my navel.

I fall back onto my bed, allowing our kisses to become longer and wetter. I pull at the edge of his shirt and he helps me raise it above his head. I fumble slightly with his pants, but soon we are against each other, skin to skin. Lips to lips. Hearts to hearts.

…

Someone is after us. I grab onto Scott's hand and pull him along a strange looking corridor, with metal walls instead of stone. both of us are in funny clothes too, completely black.

a bright light shines in front of us, and the sensation of falling overwhelms me.

I wake up with a gasp. I sit up and feel Scott's hand on my back, "are you alright?" he asks, sitting up beside me.

"it was just a dream, from the wine."

"what was it like," he pulls my into his arms.

I tell him about it, telling him about the strange clothes we were wearing, and the light that engulfed us. I tell him all I remember.

By the end of it, light begins to shine into the window. then the question of how Scott was to get out came.

"Let me worry about that," he says when I ask. He gets up from the bed and leaves my quarters. I do not hear any commotion outside. He must have got out without trouble. Perhaps the guards are still drugged.

With the feel of his arms still burning around me, I soon begin to drift off to sleep.

 **What do you think? I've sort of been on an X-men high since I saw first class for the first time. Reviews are always welcome! I've probably made mistakes with the dialog and other things, so bear with me, I am not an expert on this time period, I just thought this would be an interesting fic, so I'm writing it. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I should probably warn you all that this chapter does contain abuse, and should be read with care. It's nothing to bad I don't think, but for anyone who is squeamish with the idea of sexual assault should tread lighty. I in no way think that it is okay.**

Five days after my coming of age feast, I have maids surrounding me, situating my white dress and sewing more fabric to it. Today was the day I wed Sir James.

Jubilation tightens my corset so I can hardly breath, and the other maid, Elisabeth I think her name is, places the crown in my hair.

"You look beautiful, My lady," Jubilation says.

"Thank you." The wedding is to be held at noon. And as much as I dread the idea of marrying anyone but Scott, I cannot figure out a way to get out of this.

I stand in front of the looking glass. My red hair is tightly tied back, so whenever I shift my head slightly to the left or right, the hairs on my neck pull. The dress trails far pass my feet, dragging in a long tail of lace behind me. The neck was too low for my liking, showing off the cleavage I have but don't fancy myself on. Sir James requested it of the seamstress.

There is a knock on the door and Scott comes in, holding a small vial of clear liquid, "Some elixir to calm your nerves, My lady," he sets the bottle on the table and starts to back out of the room.

"Wait!" I say. He stops. "Ladies, thank you for this. Please leave. Scott, you stay."

After the last handmaid shut the door. I fall against Scott's chest, "I am very sorry." I say. "I would much rather be married to you then Sir James."

"I take much pleasure to know that, My lady." says.

"It's Jean," I say. "You know that."

"It won't be for long." he pulls away and steps out of the door, "The King recommended that we made this for you. He thought you would be nervous. I would recommend that you take it." then he shuts the door behind me and tears roll down my cheek.

...

The wedding was massive. Everyone crowds into the Church, guards are stationed at the entrance to keep unwanted guest, sick, sorcerers, anything that could prevent the wedding from taking place, out. The pope stands at the front and I wait in the corner, guards on either side of me.

Sir James comes over, he's dressed in his armor, and kisses my hand, "my lady, what a pleasure this is to take your hand in marriage."

Then the music starts and he struts down the aisle between the seats.

"This is your cue, My lady," Jubilation says from behind me.

I swallow hard, even though my tongue was dry as a stone, and follow cue. I pass Scott towards the back and I could feel his anger radiating from him. I turn frantically to look at him. He nods and I continue. I felt his anger... in my head. I felt it like it was my own.

The wedding continues. Sir James admits his love for me, I admit my love for him with crossed fingers under my bouquet of wildflowers.

Afterwards, we have another feast in the castle. Another chair had been moved onto the raised platform for Sir James so that he sat beside me, holding my hand too tightly in his own, scar-battered, hand.

My Ward makes a toast to us, and the ballroom is filled with dancing once again. This time, however, I don't feel like dancing with them. I want to curl up against Scott in bed again, like just five days ago. Tonight I'm going to be in the bed of another man. Forced into this affair for money and loyalty, not love.

...

That night I hide in my quarters for as long as I can. Jubilation helps me change to my nightgown like every night. Something is different though, she seems just as upset as I am.

"What is wrong, Jubilation?" I ask.

"Nothing you have to worry about, My lady." she says, her voice cracking. "I just do not want to lose my job,"

"What makes you think you are going to lose your job?" she looks at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"You just said it, didn't you?" I ask.

"No, My lady." She begins to bustle around the room, lighting a candle that blew out, straightening drapes. Anything to keep herself busy.

I grab her by the shoulder to stop her, "What makes you think that you will lose your job?" I repeat, knowing that she had to say it. It distinctly came from her.

"I-I... it's nothing, my lady, " she tries to get away, but I keep a firm grip on her.

"Tell me."

"Sir James said that I would be released because you would share a servant." as soon as the words leave her lips, she looks down to the floor, blood rushing to her cheeks.

I drop my hand to my side, "that lying Basterd! No, Jubilation, you are not losing your job. I'll make sure of it"

"Thank you, My lady." She curtsies and begins to pull the bedsheets down. I'm just kicking off my shoes as a heavy knock echoes through the room.

Jubilation scurries towards the door. I yell, "come," no worrying to be polite. I knew it was Sir James.

He comes in, his hands clenched behind his back.

"Why are you climbing into your bed, My Dear?" he takes hold of my wrist with needless force, "after all, you are part of two now. You must think of what will entertain your husband as well."

Behind Sir James, Jubilation's eyes grow wide.

Without my say, he leads me from my room and down the hall into his. There are only a few candles lit, and soon I'm being pressed against his bed, with my nightgown being raises. This time I don't feel relaxed like I do with Scott. I feel violated. I try to pull away, but he keeps a grip on my shoulder as he forces himself upon me.

I have heard situations about men taking an innocent woman into alleys and assaulting them. It never seemed like a real issue until I feel the emotions of it myself. By the end of it, Sir James falls asleep, with with arms wrapped around me so tightly that there is no way I can escape.

...

I dream about the metal hallway again. This time both Scott and Jubilation are with me. A man with white skin and eyes like fire comes close to us, hitting us with some type of weapon I had never seen before. Fear boils inside me as the light swallows us again.

I small yelp escapes me as I wake up. The first thing I notice is the my head throbs. Then Sir James yells, "what work of the devil is this?"

I don't know what he's talking about until I look around the room. Everything from the burnt down candles to the table is flying high in the air. I gasp and everything falls with a thud.

"You are a sorcerer!" Sir James hisses.

"What? No, I'm not!" I try to sound as rational as I can, however exasperation escapes in my voice. I had been just as started about the flying items as he was.

"Hell, you aren't!" He says, "but now I have a certain advantage. You allow me to do whatever I please, and I don't tell anyone your secret. You disobey me, and the entire kingdom will know about your little secret."

Whatever he pleased? I had enough with just this one night. I had no choice, though, I must obey him, or else a secret I did not even know I had would be announced. And that is something I cannot risk. No matter what it puts me through.

 **Authors notes: Okay, Raping is NOT okay. And Lady Jean is wrong, there really is something she can do. Back in the 15/16/17th century (or whatever this time is) this was a huge thing. If any of you have ever watched or listened to Les Mis, then your probably all ready know this. Woman were basically objects back then. Again, I do not agree with this at all, but I really wanted to make a villain who no one will like, so…**

 **Anyway, I do really hope enjoyed it. As always, review and let me know what you think. Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I stare down at the various markings on my arms. How could James be like this? How could anyone be this cruel?

Jubilation comes into the room, she sets the tray of my lunch down on the table and sits next to me on the bed, "My lady, where are these wounds from?" she asks.

"Oh, I tripped on my way to the stabbles yesterday," I lie, covering them up with my sleeves, "it's no big deal."

"I noticed them before yesterday, My lady. Did Sir James cause them?"

"Oh no, James did not. I simply fell, Jubilation, that is all."

"Very well, My lady, your lunch is getting cold." she stands up and scurries to the door. I allow her to leave before I walk over to the table and look down at the tray. Bread and sausages.

I dump the food into the fireplace. Leaving a few crumbs on the table so it looked like I ate it.

I had not eaten much in the past few weeks. I had not felt like it. Sir James took advantage of me almost every day. It has been over a month since our wedding, and I still cannot bring myself up to tell anyone about him. How he forces me to obey his wishes, and will hit and cut me with a knife if I fight him at all. The lack of food does make me weaker, but I cannot eat. No one can eat after being treated like garbage the night before. I long for the day that he gets sent away on another mission for the king and dies.

I could not use my powers on command. I would lose control in my sleep, however only while having nightmares, which happen quite often. Still, the only one who knew was Sir James, and that is why I must endure everything he sets upon me. Because if I did not, I would be accused as being a sorcerer, and that was punishable by death.

The day goes by quickly. soon evening falls and Jubilation comes in, telling me that the King requests my presents for supper.

I dress in my red dress with golden jewelry. It does not fit me like it use to, it hangs wrong in many places, anyone could tell I lost weight. However, anyone could just assume that I have lost weight because of nights spent in intercourse. I heard somewhere that is a very efficient way to lose pounds.

When I arrive to the dinner hall, My ward sits at the head of the table. Other's spread out down it, Sir James sits two seats down on the right. To my Ward's direct left is Cance, the doctor of the castle and his closest ally and dare I say friend, and a spot is left open to his direct right, most definitely for me.

I take my seat inbetween the man I love, who took me in as a baby and has acted as my father for these many years, and the man that is my husband, who abuses me everynight and I cannot say anything about it or else my powers will be revealed.

Sir James clasps my hand and pecks my cheek, "you look pale, my dear, are you not feeling well?" he asks with a concern that I know is fake.

This gets my Ward's attention, he turns to me, "Jean dear, are you alright?"

"Oh, I am fine," I say with a small smile that takes everything to hold, "James has just been kemeing me up late at night." it was not a lie. He has kept my up late. Forcing me to do things I'd rather not.

My Ward laughs, "not too late, I hope. after all, children can wait."

Sir James shifts awkwardly in his seat, "My Lord, we are just so happy together, I don't know if we can wait!" with this he kisses my hand and then looks into my eyes as if madly in love.

I feel about ready to scream. I clench a handful of my dress with one hand as I take my other from Sir James and take a sip of my wine. It burns as it goes down and I grow nauseated as soon as it hits my stomach.

"Maybe Cance could take a look at you. I am not convinced that you are well." my Ward says to me after a while.

This catches the attention of Cance, who's fading hair shines in the firelight, "Yes, My lady, if you come down to my quarters, I will make sure you are healthy."

"No, Really, I am fine. Just tired." Going down to his quarters would mean seeing Scott, and that was not something I was yet prepared to do.

"I would really appreciate it, Jean. Just to make sure you are in good health," my Ward puts his hand over top my own, "you know how many illnesses there are in the kingdom, and I would hate to see you suffer."

…

After supper, I follow Cance down to his Quarters. Luckily, Scott was in his own bedroom, studying, as Cance put it, and would not be coming out.

"And what are these?" he asks when he comes to my arms.

I had been dreading this since the moment we began the exam. I may be able to fool Jubilation, but Cance is a medic. He will not be puzzled by the obvious blade marks that crisscross my arms in between bruising.

"I fell in the stable," I say, trying to sound as convincing as I can, "I have always been clumsy."

"That may make up for the bruising, my lady, but these are distict cuts from a knife. who did this to you?"

"no one," I lie, "it's all from the stable."

"I hope you are not lying. If your wellbeing is being threatened." he lays his head on his hands, "My Lady, please know that I have your best in mind, and if someone is hurting you, please let me know. I can help."

"you know I cannot keep secrets easily. I am fine, am I not, Cance?"

"expect for these, you seem perfectly fine. If you would like a sleeping draft, however, perhaps I could hook you up. It could help with the nightmares."

"How did you know I had nightmares?" I ask.

"Sir James told me earlier. Said you had them since the first night you spent together. He seemed very concerned."

"perhaps a sleeping draft will help," I decide, "thank you, Cance." I was anxious to leave his quarters before Scott came out. I still did not want to see him. I was not ready.

…

Before James could come to my quarters that night, I take the sleeping draft as Cance instructed. I lay down and soon drift off to a dreamless sleep.

…

I wake up to a pounding on the door. it was still dark outside, provably very early morning. "come." I call, sitting up.

Sir James bursts in. He looks livid. "Where have you been?" he commands.

"Sleeping," I say simply.

"SLEEPING? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS FOR YOU TO COME!" He steps closer and grabs my wrist from under the covers.

I try to pull away, but he slaps me, hard, in the shoulder.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying not to cower down from him as he yanks me from the bed and towards the door.

"What do you think?" He spits.

"No!" I practically shout, "I am not some plaything for you. I am the heir to the throne, and you will treat me with respect!" I rip my arm from his grasp and rush from the room.

"Why do you think I even agreed to marry you?" he calls back, "when the King asks you to marry their Ward, that is nothing you deny!"

I was blinded by anger. I had no idea where I was even running to until I burst into Cance's quarters. He looks up from his spot at the wooden table as I enter.

"my lady, what is wrong?" he asks.

"I need to see Scott!" I demand.

"very well, he is in his room. Probably sleeping, however you may go in." Cance stays standing until I get to the door of Scott's room, then he settles back down with his book.

I open the door and march to his bed. the room was a mess, with clothes and blankets thrown across the floor and books all over the place.

"Scott!" I hiss.

He wake up with a start. "my-my lady, what is it? is Cance not out there?" He mumbles.

I sit down on his bed and feel tears boil up behind my eyes.

"what's wrong?" he asks again, this time sitting up and putting his hand on my lap.

"Sir James," I say.

In the candle light, I see him mouth Sir James like a curse. "what has happened?" he asks.

I hesitate, than pull up my sleeves, revealing the many cuts and bruises.

Scott's eyes widen , "you said you fell. Cance told me."

"what was I supose to do? He threatened me if I told anyone. what he threatened was far worse then what I had to endure."

"how did he threaten you?" He asks.

"I cannot say."

"Jean, Nothing can be worse then this. Please tell me what he threatened you with." he brushes his hand across my cheek bone.

"you would not like it," I say. a painful lump in my throat begins to form.

"I do not like any of this. Please tell me."

"I-I am a sorcerer," I whisper the last word so no one but he could hear me. tears spill from my eyes and a sob escapes my mouth, "he said if I did not do exactly what he says, he would expose me. Oh, Scott! I do not know what to do."

He embraces me, rocking slightly back and forth as he rubs my hair, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay. I will not let anyone touch you."

"You don't care that I am a..." I could not finish the thought.

"A sorcerer? No, I do not. I have known."

"How?"

"Let's just say I didn't lose my eyesight when I fell ill a few years ago."

"I'm confused. "

"Watch." he points to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Then his eyes glow red and a beam shoots from his eyes and hits the cabinet, closing the door.

"You're a sorcerer," I say, a smile creeping across my face. I was not alone anymore.

 **AN: as always, review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the long wait. I have an internship with my local hospital and it's been keeping me on my toes, but without further ado, chapter 4..._

Two days after I revealed my secret to Scott, Sir James is sent on a mission. He did not do anything tome for running off that night, except be extra hard the next night. Until of course, he lets it slip to my Ward that I was pregnant. That was a lie, but it spread through the castle like wildfire.

I was very confused when the tailor asked when I would need new clothing, and when the cook asked if any foods were making me sick. It was not until breakfast the day after Sir James left that I even understand what was happening.

"We are going to have another feast tonight," he says.

"For what occasion, my lord?" I ask.

"For my grandson, of course!" my Ward covers my hand with his, "James was so excited about the baby! It is a shame, however, that he will not be here to celebrate!"

"Baby?" I ask, knowing I was missing something important.

"You do not have to hide it anymore, dear. Almost the entire kingdom knows that your pregnant!" I choke on my water. Apparently, everyone knew I was pregnant but me. There was no way I was pregnant, I had just had my cycle.

"Oh." I scan the room, my eyes falling on Scott as he and Cance come in. We exchange looks and he nods solemnly at me.

Cance settles down at the table and spreads out a map, "I have tracked the sorcerers camp in the mountains. I believe that is where the village is."

Yesterday, three sorcerers broke into the kingdom and stole some food. That is why Sir James and a fourth of the knights went on the journey.

I look up at Scott and mouth, "my room". He tightly nods and turns his attention back to Cance and my Ward.

"I am not feeling to well," I say, "I believe I will go up to bed for a little while."

"Are you ill, my lady?" Cance asks.

"oh no, it is just the baby. the normal symptoms," I look up at Scott again, who scowls down at his feet. I needed a reason for him to follow me.

I scoot the chair out and stand up, then clumsily fall back.

"are you alright, My lady?" Cance asks, beginning to get up.

"oh yes, just a small dizzy spell. I will be okay after some rest. Maybe Scott could help me up to my chambers though." I suggest.

"yes, that would be best I believe," My ward says, obviously shaken by my actions.

Cance nods towards Scott, who walks over to my side and steadies me. I leave the dinning room with him at my heals.

Once in the hall, I walk at my normal pace. I do not say anything until we are safely in my quarters. He shuts the door and then folds his hands behind his back, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sir James has been abusing you, and now you have his baby, I think you could be better."

"I am not pregnant," I say.

"Oh thank God. We need to get you out of here before you are though. before Sir James has a chance to come back." Scott sits down beside me and kisses the bridge of my nose. I smile and find his lips with my own.

Then the door opens and Scott jumps up.

Jubilation comes in, "oh, I did not know you were in here, my Lady, I was only coming with laundry." she holds up the small bundle of dresses.

"oh, it is okay, Jubilation," I say.

"I can leave if you want me..."

"no no, Scott and I were just discussing plans for the uh, baby's room."

"so you are really with child?" Jubilation asks with a raised brow. I knew that she knew better. after all, she does do my laundry.

"actually, no." I say. Scott makes a noise that sounds like a cough.

"why did Sir James say that then?" She asks.

"because he is a lying Basterd," I say.

"who hurts you," Jubilation adds.

"yes," I should have known she was not going to fall for the whole "falling in the stable" excuse. she is a bright girl.

She seems to want to say something, but hesitates.

"what is it?" I ask.

"My lady, I know I could loose my job for telling you this, but I must tell someone, and you seem to be the only ones I can trust."

"Jubilation, what is the matter?"

"I-I think I am a sorcerer." Tears spill from her eyes and she covers her face. I glance over at Scott, who nods. I stand up and embrace my servant.

"it's okay," I say softly, rubbing her short hair.

"no! it's not!" She sobs, "I am putting you in danger, my lady!" she pulls away and wipes her face off with her palms, "I am resigning from my post.I am very sorry my lady. I just cannot afford to put you in danger."

I could not believe what she just said. here I am, trying to hide my power from her, and she's admitting to having magic of her own.

"Jubilation, wait," I say softly. she turns to walk away, but I outstretch my hand and pull her back with my mind. I had managed to move a vase yesterday, but using it on her was risky. I had no choice though if I warned to keep my handmaid. I had to show her my secret.

"y-you!" she gasps.

"you are not alone, Jubilation. I am as well." I open my arms again and hug her.

Scott lurks behind me before saying, "so am I."

"what?" Jubilation gasps, "really?"

"yes, really." I say, "and we are going to escape tonight. want to join us?"

To be continued...

 **remember to review and follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey all! I am very excited for this chapter. I hope you enjoy and that all of you beautiful readers are doing well! Again, I apologize for such a delay. I always think about this story, but I never have time to just sit down and write. Hopefully these chapters will get a little bit more regular. But it's hard to tell with school. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 5..._

The plan seemed too simple. We'd hide our packs outside the castle, then Scott and Jubilation would leave before the feast ended, and would wait for me. Whereas I sneak out afterwards and find them. We'd make a run for the woods. And then we're on our own. That's trusting that Sir James doesn't come after us.

So, Jubilation assists me as I pack a satchel. With the kingdoms at war, I never go anyone, meaning I never have to pack. it's amazing how Jubilation can fold dresses and underthings so small that the bag only buldges slightly.

Scott comes by with his own bag to pick mine up. In the daytime, it won't be very suspicious if he goes out if the kingdom, especially with a feast tonight. Any guards would think he's going out to hunt.

When the time comes, I dress in my deep blue dress. To add to the show, Jubilation doesn't add a corset underneath, just to give the illusion that I am a bit more pudgy than normal, thus with child. Hopefully it fools at least some.

Too soon, the time for the feast arrives, and my Ward personally escorts me down. "How are you feeling, my Darling Jean?" he asks.

"Fine. Thank you, my Lord," I respond, trying to sound as Grateful and innocent as I can.

"I remember when you were just a child. You would be so joyful about the feasts. You would not sleep for days before in excitement."

"The excitement hasn't left." I say, "but with Sir James gone, it's hard to focus on anything but his absents." I hope I'm

"Oh yes," my Ward says, he pauses until we get to the ballroom and the guards open the doors for us. "About that..." I panic when I see Sir James standing in the corner of the room, talking to one of the guests. He has a gash across his forehead, which makes it appear that he ran into the sorcerers.

"Oh, James!" I exclaim, then I across the room towards him. He smiles and spreads his arms wide, encasing me in them when I get close.

"My dearest, how are you?" he asks, placing a hand on my stomach. I feel the strong urge to slap him away, but we are being watched by every guest here, so I place my hand over top his.

"Great, now that you are here," I say, "the question is how are you?" I place my fingers against his wound, not worrying if it hurts or not.

"This is nothing." the way he pulls my hand away makes it sound like something. Good. Maybe it will get infected and he will die.

Then my Ward is on my shoulder, "go ahead, Kiss, I know you want to." oh how wrong he is. But I stand on tiptoes and put my lips against his. There are several exclamations from the crowd.

When I pull away a few seconds later, I search the crowd for Scott. I find him beside Cance. He nods. He knows I don't mean anything I say or do in front of the crowd.

Then Sir James takes my hand in his and leads me to the front of the room where I sit.

Servants serve us wine (and water, in my case) and soon Sir James gets intoxicated, he whispers, "I can't wait to see you tonight," then goes off to find more wine.

I watch Jubilation leave the ballroom. Then Scott. I knew the time was getting close and I begin to feel anxious. When I think Sir James isn't watching, I walk through the dancing guests and out the doors.

"Just need some fresh air," I tell the guard.

My footfalls echo off the walls, and I flinch as they get louder. The louder they get, the faster I get, until I am sprinting to the gates.

"Jean!" Scott whispers. I jump and turn around, he is coming out from behind a statue, his bag secured around him.

I rush to him and quickly pecks his lips. But he grabs the back of my head to keep me from moving. Between kisses, he whispers, "Jubilation is waiting with the horses, we should..." he stops and I understand why, several footfalls echo through the corridor.

"Halt!" a guard commands.

I push Scott away, but it was too late, the guards saw us. Soon they are grabbing us and forcing us back to the ballroom.

The doors burst open and the guard forces me in. I stumble to my knees and my Ward and Sir James push through the silent crowd. "What is the meaning of this?" my Ward demands.

"We found them in the corridor inside the doors, my Lord," the guard says, "It is in our understanding that the Lady Jean is having an affair with him." he prods Scott's back with his boot.

"This is my wife you are accusing!" Sir James shouts.

"My apologies, Sir, but what we saw..."

"I do not give a damn about what you saw! My Wife is loyal to me alone. She would be sorry If she wasn't," He yanks me up by the wrist too harshly, causing gasps to rise from the crowd.

"That is enough, James!" My ward yells. "Jean, would you like to explain what exactly the guards mistook as an affair?"

I look down at Scott, I had to come up with something quick, or else be would both be dead by sunrise.

I try to talk, but all that came out is, "he hurt me."

"This man hurt you?" My Ward asks. instantly three guards place there swords against Scott's neck, waiting for the command to kill.

"no! James did," I say it loud enough so that everyone can hear, "he abused me. from the day we were married he harassed me, and he cannot deny it or else he would be lying to the king."

"is this true, James?" my ward asks.

"My Lord, she's hallucinative. I did nothing but love I must ask, My dearest, is it my child you are carrying? Or are you a whore?"

"I never had a chance to conceive with anyone else. He forced me into his bed every night. What kind of love is that?!" my voice carries through the ballroom. "Besides, I am not even Pregnant. It was all a lie devised by him."

"you little Bitch!" Sir James hollers, "I only did those things to show my love towards her. she should be appreciative towards it. Considering what she is!"

"and what are you implying, James?" my Ward demands. he seems completely taken back by this whole thing. it is, in a way, his fault. I was forced into marrying by him.

"she is a sorcerer!"

 **to be continued...**

 _Remember to comment and let me know what you think! Xoxo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I SWEAR that I am going to finish this story. I know how I want the story to end, it is just executing it while working on an internship and will having collage courses. But without further ado, chapter six...**

There are gasps and disbelieving whispers in the crowd. I feel my heart bang against my throat as I await for what will happen next.

I do not dare look at Scott, but instead I keep my chin up and my eyes above the crowd at the high, stone wall.

"Enough!" My ward's voice bellows throughout the hall. Then more quietly he adds, "Lady Jean, you have dishonored not only yourself and your husband, but the kingdom as well." He pauses, anyone could see that he was absolutely heartbroken. Tears sting my own eyes.

"You are going to take this man's word over hers?" Scott shouts.

"You will treat me with respect!" My ward says. "As I have not given you your punishment yet. You will think it wise to keep your mouth shut."

We were both clueless. How would we ever get out of this? It will not be long before the guards have us in chains. Why did we try to escape? At least Scott and Jubilation would be safe if we had just stayed put. Even I would be to a point.

"Guards, take them to the dungeons now. There execution will take place at sunrise tomorrow. As for the rest of you. The banquet is over." My ward marches to his throne without giving me another look.

Guards begin grabbing my arms and pulling me. I fight them as much as I can.

"Jean. Now!" Scott yells. There is a streak of red and the west wall crumbles.

Magic. Of course what put us in this mess will hopefully take us out. The only problem was I did not know how to use all my power on demand. However I don't have to try very hard for it to happen.

Quickly all the hands pulling me towards the dungeons loose there grip. There are even more gasps as the ceiling collapses onto everyone. Dust fills the air and the room of full of screams and coughs as people try to escape the disaster area.

I duck into the crowds of fleeing people, "Scott?!" I screech. But my voice is hardly audible over the rest.

I am knocked around in the crowd. Hands grab me and people keep stepping on the heel of my boots until they finally slip from my feet. Everyone is frantic, covered in dust and blood and shreds of clothing.

Finally I hear the large, oak doors open with a crash and I hurry out, pushing a few people aside as I do so. Even as I scurry down the stone steps, I cannot feel the night air. The people surrounding me are too heated.

I make it to the side of the castle and crouch in the garden, tucking my bare toes in the hem of my skirt. I wait for the people to pass until only stragglers are left. I breath in the cool air as I try to cure my burning throat and lungs.

After I have somewhat recovered, I careful stand up and tiptoe to the edge, where I see a dust-covered man with a large gash above his red, glowing eyes. I grab him as he passes and I am quickly sent into the castle wall. My head colliding with stone.

"Jean!" He gasps, quickly kneeling beside me and pushing the hair from my face, "I am so sorry. I thought you were a guard." My vision is blurry and the world spins as pain ebbs down my spine.

"I could tell," I mutter weakly. I reach to my head and I feel my hair is soaked, but I do not look at my fingers to see what color it is. I knew it was red.

I can hear the unison march of the guards get steadily closer. Or was that just the pounding in my head? I can not tell.

"We have to go!" Scott say, urgently and he pulls me to my feet. Vertigo overwhelms me and the world spins below my feet. With his shoulder to support me, he leads me behind the castle to a group of small shacks that appear to house large amounts of people in rags. Many of them watch us pass, but turn back to their late night doings as soon as we are out of sight.

We get to the edge and my legs give out. Scott grabs my arm before I hit the ground.

"Come on, Jean. Jubilation Is at the edge of the city with the horses, you we only have to get that far." He says softly.

The pain grows worse in my head as I look up at him. "I don't think I can." I gasp, tears falling from my eyes and blurring my already unfocused vision.

"Okay." He grabs me under my knees and lifts me. I lay my head on his shoulder and everything but pain fades away.

"Stay with me, come on, Jean, only a little farther." I hear him speak gently, but it is like a dream. Is this what it feel like to die?

The rocky footsteps stop and I feel tree branches scraping my bare feet and snagging the hem of my skirt. "Jubilation." Scott says. "Get the bandages."

Soon I'm set on the ground, my back to a tree. I open my eyes to Scott kneeling down with a small pail of water and a tight roll of white cloth used for bandages. He is silent as he pulls my shoulder forwards, causing my head to flop to his reach.

"I am so sorry," he says finally, he puts a soaked cloth to my wound and I flinch, pulling away. The pain was too much.

I hear Jubilation say something inaudible. Then I slip I into sleep.

 **AN: they escaped the castle, but can they stay hidden from the king? And will Jean even survive her injures? You'll just have to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: a super short chapter just so you all know I'm not dead. Please review!**

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Only a few miles from the kingdom. We could not go as far as we wanted to without stabiling you first."

His hand skirts down my wrist and interlaces my fingers with his. "Just think, a few more days and we won't have to worry about the kingdom anymore." his brings my hand up to his lips.

It is a wonderful thought. I will never have to hide my sorcery again. No Sir James. All we have to do is get away.

I absentmindably try to change positions, causing a spasm of pain to shoot throughout my body. Tears spill from my tightly shut eyes as I wait for the egony to wear off. It does no such thing.

I whimper like a dying animal and Scott is right there to comfort me. At least try to, anyway. He strokes my cheekbone with gentle fingertips. Shushing quietly.

I do not know if it is his comfort or the pain that finally puts me to sleep. But somehow, my pain fades away from the absent part of my mind, and I have few moments of peace, in a world completely my own.

* * *

The peace does not last for long though. Soon I am being jostled. I awake immediately, panicked. Scott is by my side again. "Eveything is alright, Jean, the healing salve is prepared." he holds a small pot of steaming green liquid and a cloth. He offers me the cloth, "to bite down on, I am afraid this will hurt."

With much hassle he helps me to a leaning position. I shove the cloth into my mouth as he unwrap the bandages. The stomach churns and I let out my first scream. It is, of course, muffled by the cotton in my mouth. The pain is unbearable. My fists are so tightly clenched that my fingers cramp up, but that is the least of my pain.

When the pain is more then I have ever experienced I reach up to stop him. He grabs my wrists, "I am so sorry, but you cannot stop me. The worst is almost over." He then calls in Jubilation, who practically lays on top of me to keep me still.

Finally the last blood-stained cloth is removed and I am given a little break to let the pain mellow a tad. I catch my breath as Scott masages my shoulders gently, "the worst is over, My love, the salve should be cool enough to apply now. Jubilation can you get fresh bandages?"

Jubilation gets off of me and exits the tent. I hear some thing splashing, then a warm liquid is poured over my head. At first it burns, and I flinch. Then the pains begins to dwindle, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I have no sense of time in the tent. Scott and Jubilation both come in periodically. Scott mostly. Occasionally he swaps out the bandages for clean ones, or reapplies the healing salve. After a few doses, I am able to sit up and eat without it coming back up. And by what I figure must be the tenth application, I am able to stand and walk, Scott as support.

It is very good timing too, because When night falls that evening is when the King's army attacks.


End file.
